Changes
by IamsherlockedDoctor
Summary: Victorie needs to change her life around. One Direction will help her do just that. And more.
1. And in the morning

Chapter 1

Victories POV

And in the morning everything was different. It had been a wild night. My manager Alice wasn't very happy about it. Let me tell you more about me. My name is Victorie Walker and I am from Sheffield. I was founded by a recording company at a school talent show when I was 16 and I have 2 albums out. 4 hit singles and have been on 2 tours. But my achievement took a turn for the worst when I started creating my bad girl image. I was out partying and drinking as soon as I turned 18. Now I am 20 years old and you probably couldn't find anything in the book that I haven't done. It also helps that I am extremely hot, with my long brown silky straight hair, deep green eyes, and my luscious lips. The only thing is that I don't like is my nose. But I really don't want to go through all the plastic surgery bullshit. I have long legs and a nice bum, big boobs and a flat tummy. You could say I'm what every girl wants to be.

But I'm afraid my crazy party girl ways have come to an end because Alice has had enough. It's over. I'm doomed. I open my eyes to see the light coming from the open curtain. I pull my pillow over my head and try to go back to sleep. But then the freaking phone rings. I don't even have to look to know its Alice. I look at the clock. 6:30 it reads. WHAT THE HELL. I pick up the phone

"Hello "I say groggily

"Victorie Veronica Nicolette Walker what is the meaning of this. I see you on the front page of every magazine, doing scandalous things. What is this Vic? Explain it to me please" she yells through the phone and I practically go deaf. Can you sue your own manager for health issues?

"Look Alice, you know me, I like to party, I go wild when I'm drunk and I like to have fun. This can't be worse than all the other things that have been on the front page of many magazines. So why worry?" I said lazily.

"OH no little missy…This is much, much worse than everything else. I'm going to give you one last chance Vic. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix it one last time. And if you screw this one up, it's over. Everything will be gone after this Victorie. Everything. So please for the love of everything that you hold worthy, don't screw this up." She pleaded

"Thank you Alice. I appreciate this so much. I'm really going to try. I promise." I say trying to reassure her. I know it doesn't work.

"Just don't screw it up Vic. Don't" she says then the line goes dead

"UUUUGHHHHHH….." I yell at the top of my lungs. I'm already up so might as well get ready for whatever this day has in store.

I go over to my closet, pick a pair of shredded jeans, a black and pink tee and my blue converses. Why must everything be so hard? I know I bring this upon myself. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't like this. But then again, this way is much more fun.

I grab my bag, my keys and my phone and slam the door behind me. Hungry as hell I am. The closest restaurant is a 20 minute drive and there is no food in the house so might as well drive there. I pick up my phone and check the time. 7:42. Genn should be up, so I call her.

"Yo, you want to go grab something to eat?" I ask knowing she's already up and ready. Genn is my best friend. Complete opposite of me, I bring her everywhere with me to keep me grounded. Hasn't worked so far. Apparently I don't listen to her.

"Sure. Pick me up love" she says sweetly. Genn is always sweet. I don't see why she's even my friend. Might have to do with the fact that we've been friends since birth or else she would've ditched me a long time ago.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" I hang up.

I pull up to Genns driveway with my 2010 beetle. I honk and 2 minutes later Genna appears at the door. Genn has curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. She's dressed in jeans uggs and a button up shirt.

"Hey, how bad was it last night?" I ask scared.

"Well between the table and lap dances and the throwing up in a guy's shoes. I'd say it was pretty bad. Oh and there was that time you yelled at me and told me to, and I quote, back the fuck off and leave you alone." She says a sad look in her eyes

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Yea, so am I. I'm worried about you Vic. You're out of control. How is Alice going to handle it? I mean you come back for a week home and it's the worst week of your life" she mumbles.

"I talked to her already. She's on it. She's going to fix it. And she says it's the last time. I can lose everything Genn, and I don't want to. I really don't. I'm going to change. That I can promise you" I reassure her.

"I hope so" she says.

We arrive at the restaurant and eat in silence

An hour later, I'm driving home. I dropped Genna home because she had a date with her boyfriend. And my phone rings. Alice.

"Hello love. I did it. I fixed it. Don't you love me?" she says

"Sure, but how?" I ask

"You my dear are going on a tour with Britain's hottest new boy band. Yes, darling. You're going on tour with One Direction. So flip that hair, dust those clothes and practice that voice because you'll need it. I will pick you up tomorrow at 10 and we're going to London to meet them" Then the line goes dead before I could even answer.

So I guess I'm going on tour with one direction then. I had heard of these guys. X factor finalists. Third place. Girls drooling over them. Hot. Yeah, I don't mind going on tour with them.


	2. Meeting them

Chapter 2

Victories POV

I was ready at 9:30. At 10 exactly the doorbell rang. And sure enough there was Alice in her short hair and Versace glasses in her eyes. Her black heels and pencil skirt along with a white lace top.

"Darling, I'm glad you're ready." She said eyeing my black short dress and my red pumps.

I had chosen a black Armani long sleeve short dress with a V neck and open back. I wanted to make a good impression after all.

"And I'm glad you want to make an impression – as if reading my mind – "I'm just not sure if it's a good one or a bad one" Alice said laughing at my facial expression.

"Oh I'm only kidding love; of course you'll make a good impression." She said pulling me to her car.

After a 4 hour car ride, 3 if it hadn't been for the stop we made, we finally arrived in London. Alice led me inside a studio. We entered a small room and there sitting with their backs to us sat One Direction and Simon Cowell.

"Simon, darling. We're finally here. Bloody traffic" Alice said with a big grin on her face.

"Alice, nice to see you. And you must be Miss Walker" he said turning to me

"Call me Victorie please Mr. Cowell. Such a huge fan." I said to him

"Yes, of course. And these Victorie are my boys. Harry, Liam Zayn, Niall and Louis. Boys, this is Victorie Walker. You will be touring with her." He said turning to the boys.

Whoa. These boys were all so cute. Harry had curly hair and green eyes. Cute. Liam had really nice hair an adorable smile. I also happened to know that Liam was seeing someone. (THNX GENN), Zayn had really sexy hair, high cheekbones and gorgeous eyes. HOT. Niall had blonde hair and blue eyes. Really adorable but not my type. And Louis had what I like to call "sex hair" and really nice eyes. But also off limits as he was dating Eleanor Calder (thanks again genn). And all these boys were so well dressed it made me question their sexuality.

"Hello, nice to meet you, huge fans" said Louis

They were eyeing me like they didn't know what to do. OH WELL. At least they felt the same way.

"The tour starts in exactly 1 month. As Alice has informed you are not prepared therefore you will be spending as much time in the recording studio with the boys as you can. A room has been booked in the hotel were the boys are staying. You are to check in tonight. Alice has brought all your belongings. And I'm sure you and the boys will get along just fine" Simon said interrupting my train of thoughts. He was a very persuasive man.

"I understand completely sir. I'm sure that we'll get along swell" I informed him turning my head to look at the boys. All looking at me except for Niall who was devouring a sandwich. I liked this kid.

"I am sure. Now, the boys will drive you to the hotel as Alice and I discuss some things. I will see you soon Victorie. It was nice meeting you and I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to see you on tour. I have heard your songs Victorie. You have amazing talent." He said

"Thank you Mr. Cowell." I answered back

"Alright then I will see you all later." He said making this our queue to leave "Oh and one last thing, and this goes for all of you. I will have no funny things in this tour. No hooking up. No making up. No breaking up. Any feelings or interactions you have with each other keep them to yourself. Are we clear?" he said

"Yes" all of us said

"Cheer up uncle Si. I and Liam already have girlfriends. And do you really expect Zayn, Harry or Niall to even try anything with this beautiful young lady. AS IF" Louis said laughing and closing the door.

"Well that went well." I turned to Alice. "Are you going to drive me?" I asked

"You can come with us if you'd. Just have Alice give you the hotel info. I'm sure she and Uncle Si have stuff to discuss" said Liam

"Umm, alright yea sure. "I said as Alice handed me over all the needed stuff.

"See you later dear. BEHAVE" Alice said as she gave me a look that practically screamed don't-bang-any-of-these-guys-on-your-first-day.

"Oh cheer up dearie. Life is beautiful when you live it day by day. And I am so hurt that you think I'll do anything like my old self would." I turned to her smirking. I gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Love you Alice. Love me too don't you? Sure you do" I turned and left her standing there

"Are we going or not" I asked the boys.

"YES, of course. Let's go lads." Said Niall making this the first time I've heard him speak.

This was going to be fun.

We checked in the hotel. I went up to my room to get dressed because Liam had said that we were going to eat so they can get to know me better. OH JOY.

I put on short shredded short with a crop top shirt and brown boots, and went down to the lobby to meet the guys.

Ironically each one of them had a new outfit on. They were eyeing me carefully and cautiously.

"Hey guys. So where are we going? "I turned to Liam.

"There's a really nice restaurant nearby that has great Chinese food. Do you want to go there?' he asked politely

"Sure. Let's go. I'm starving." I said as my stomach rumbled.

10 minutes later we were all seated at a table waiting for our orders. Harry and Liam sat next to me with Zayn, Niall and Louis across from us.

"So, nice meeting you lads. Where are you all from?" I asked

"Well I'm from Doncaster" said Louis

"I'm from Mullingar" said Niall who had the most adorable Irish accent

"I'm from Bradford" said Zayn

"Oi, you've got that West Yorkshire accent and all" I said

He smiled

"I'm from Wolver Hampton" said Liam

"Never been there, heard lots of nice things about it though." I said

"And I am from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire" said Harry.

"I am from Sheffield. Hate that place. I'm so glad I go out of it" I said as our orders arrived

I smiled at the waiter and he almost spilled the cokes on Liam who was sitting closer to him.

"I'm so sorry- so sorry sir." He mumbled as her raced away.

"Poor boy. Clumsy and all. "I said with a sigh

They looked at me in disbelief as Louis started to laugh

"You honestly think that was clumsiness?" he said smirking

"What else could it have possibly been?" I asked smiling an innocent smile

We talked for half an hour and we got know each other. An hour later we went back to the hotel. I was so dead.

I got into the shower. I let the warm water travel down my body as I recollected my thought. Alice had outdone herself this time. I mean a tour. With Britain's hottest boy band? WOW

As I got out I heard a soft knock on the door.

"UHH, what are you guys doing here?" I asked obviously aware of my nearly naked manner.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're here to get to know you better, like Uncle Si said." Said Harry grinning like a maniac. A dimple showing.

"And how exactly are we going to do that when this one over here is holding 2 bottles of Smirnoff vodka and." I said pointing to Louis

"Oh come on. Let loose, Have fun." Said Louis

"OHHH trust me. I have let loose. I did have fun. And I got busted for it." I said

"Care to tell the story?" Said Zayn.

"I'd prefer not to." I said

"Come on. Just one drink. We won't tell" Said Louis grinning mischievously

"Oh, what the hell. Pass the vodka." I said as I went to the bathroom to get dressed.

So we sat around laughed and drank. Got to know each other. I learned some fun things. Louis really likes carrots. Niall has an obsession with Nandos. Liam is afraid of spoons. Harry likes cats ^_^. And Zayn tends to say VAS HAPPENING a lot. Oh and he also takes of his shirt when he's drunk. Not that I object or anything. That guy is sex on legs. And the thing is, he knows it.


	3. Felt like home

Chapter3

Victories POV

7 hours later, we were all sprawled up on the bed and the floor. Niall was hugging a bear on the floor. Liam was on the couch. Louis and Harry were on the floor next to each other. And zayn was next to me, on the bed. I groaned as I felt a sharp pain on my head. Hung-over again. And Alice told me this would help me. I failed to see how this would help me. As I got up I let out a groan. This was not good so far. I jumped out of bed and got into the shower quickly. I got out and dried my hair. I put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. As I got out I realized that the boys had all gotten up and left, except for Zayn, who was standing on the bed eyeing me.

"Where did everyone go? Last I saw, you guys were all over the floor dead asleep." I said to him

"They went to the room to get ready for breakfast. I was going to wait for you seeing as how you don't know where to go" he said with a smile

"Oh. Well thanks. "I said smiling back

"No problem. Are you ready?" he asked sweetly.

"UM, yea sure. Let me just grab my bag and we'll leave" I answered

As we made our way to the boys' room I and Zayn were talking about the tour. He explained to me that it was fun most of the time. It was very hard to get up at 5 in the morning but its work so they had to do it. He told me it'd be fun, that we'd have fun. And I believed him.

"Hello dearies" I called out as we entered the boys' room. "You ready?" I asked

They looked exhausted except for Lou. He was all ready and had a smile plastered across his face. Harry, Niall and Liam looked like they had just seen death.

"A little hung-over are we boys?" I said smirking.

"UGGGHHHHHH" was all I heard.

"How do you look so smiley and happy so early in the morning?" asked Harry

"Same way as your friend here "I said pointing to Louis "We're used to it"

"Let's go now boys. I'm hungry" said Zayn turning to the boys.

Zayn was wearing a varsity jacket and a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Niall was wearing a red polo and jeans. Harry was wearing a Jack Wills hoodie and Hollister sweatpants. Liam was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Louis was wearing a striped shirt and chino pants.

…..

After we ate we went to the studio. This was going to be our first time singing together. The boys picked a song from their album called "One Thing". I've heard of the song. Kelly Clarkson had sung it too. I took 10 minutes to learn the lyrics and we were ready to start.

. I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking' at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Started Liam

Shot me outta the sky

You're my Kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Frozen and can't breathe

Continued Harry

And now it was mine and Zayn's Turn

I took a deep breath and sang

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

Our voices blended together in perfect harmony as he smiled at me. I was feeling so nervous and yet so happy at the same time.

'Cause you've got that one thing

Sang harry again. It was time for all of us to sing the chorus. I closed my eyes and let it flow through me.

So get out, get out, get outta my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing, that you've got

That one thing

It sounded so perfect to me. So nice.

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going outta my mind

All day and all night

Sang Niall. I let out a small giggle as I heard his adorable Irish accent through the song.

Then it was mine and Lou's turn.

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get outta my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get outta my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing, that you've got

That one thing

All of us sang.

You've got that one thing

Echoed Harry.

Get out, get out, get outta my head

And fall into my arms instead

Sang Liam.

So get out, get out, get outta my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get outta my mind

And come on, come in to my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing, that you've got

That one thing

We all sang one last time. And suddenly the music stopped.

"That was Amazing" we all said

"You really have a beautiful voice Victorie" said Niall

"Thank you Niall really, and how many times have I told you to call me Vic?" I smiled at him

Louis pulled us all into a group hug and that moment felt perfect. It felt like home.


	4. On the tour bus

Chapter 4

Nialls POV

It had been a week since the tour had started. Fans everywhere were going crazy and we loved them for that. Victorie was amazing. The fans loved her. Some crazed fans didn't like her because they thought she was going out with Zayn. She wasn't but they had gotten very close. But they were just friends, so were on the tour bus. I was eating some McDonalds we had picked up on the way. Liam and Harry were sleeping. Vic was on her laptop chatting to some friends back home. Zayn was on his phone watching a video.

"Torie, can you pass me Liam's phone. I gotta check something. "Said Zayn, who was probably the only person who got away with calling her Torie.

"Sure, here you go" she said passing him the phone.

We were on our way to Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. We were going back to Harry's hometown because we were close to the area and we had a week off. Harry was excited to see his family because he missed them so much. I missed my mum and my family too. He was always talking about them, Zayn and Vic were in a deep conversation so I decided to go back to sleep. 3 more hours till we got there. This was going to be a good week.

Zayn's POV

"So what you're saying is that Chris Brown is better than Eminem and Drake?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." I answered

"You're one crazy dude" she laughed

I loved her laugh. It was so melodic. It had a nice ring to it.

"How am I crazy? Chris Brown is a good rapper. Have you heard his songs? "I questioned.

"Obviously I have. Otherwise I wouldn't think he sucked so bad mate" she answered with an edgy tone.

"Oh no, you did not just say that. Have you heard ANY of his songs? "I asked again.

"Yeah, I have. He only raps about girls, sex and weed." She answered.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up" she said laughing and punching my arm playfully.

"Oh hell no" I said and I strangled her by her waist pushing us both on the couch, me on top of her. I looked into her deep green eyes. They were so pretty.

"Do you agree with me now?" I whispered against her ear.

"UHH—umm, let me think about it...Nope I still don't agree" she said as she flipped us around. She was now on top of me straddling my waist.

She was staring at me so intensely, those green eyes cutting holes in my head. She looked so cute in my black t-shirt and some ripped shorts. Her long tanned legs all exposed.

"Well why not?" I asked

"Because I don't agree with people who like to casually flip me on the couch and get on top of me." She said lowering her head. Her lips just inches from mine.

"UMM excuse me" someone said clearing their throat. NIALL. Dammit. Torie blushed and got off me.

"Sorry I just was going back to sleep. I didn't mean to …Interrupt." He said shyly.

"Ummm no, you didn't, um, interrupt any-we weren't doing anything" she said blushing.

"YEAH" I said glaring at Niall. He shot me an apologetic look.

"Um, ok, I'm going to go now." He winked at us as he made his way to the bedroom. As Niall left Torie burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You should've seen your face. Poor wittle baby so sex-deprived now is he?" She asked grinning.

"No… what are you talking about?" I asked looking confused.

"Mhhmm" she said and went back to her laptop.


	5. Arriving home

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

…... We were finally in Holmes Chapel. My hometown. I was going to get to see my mum and the rest of my family. I missed them so much. As the bus stopped I looked out the window to see the familiar town I called home. This was amazing. One whole week off from the crazed fans. One whole week with my best mates and my family. We saw a black car on the street. The car that was going to take us to my house. We got out of the bus. Victorie was coming with us too because she was a really good friend of mine now. It had only been a month and 1 week but we had become best mates. We got in the car and we finally arrived home. We hadn't told anyone so this was going to be a big surprise. I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Mum, I'm home" I yelled out

"HARRY?IS THAT YOU?" my sister Gemma yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"MUM, come here fast" she said

"Oh dear, what is it honey, I thought I heard Harry. I must be going cra- HARRY DEAR. You're home. I missed you so much dear. "She kissed me and hugged me.

"Mum, Gemma, you know the lads. And this is Victorie. I hope you don't mind that she came along" I introduced.

"Oh of course we don't mind dear. This is perfect" my mum said hugging and kissing the boys and Vic.

"She can stay in Gemma in her room. Is that alright Gemma?" my mum asked my sister.

"Yes of course. I'd be great." Gemma said smiling.

This was going to be the perfect week.

Still Harry's POV

I and Lou went to the bakery that I used to work at because I was craving one of the crepes they made there and I just really wanted to see how things were going... And suddenly something caught my eye. Not something exactly, but someone. A beautiful girl with long brown hair. I walked over to where she was standing to introduce myself.

"Hi" I said

"OH, what. OH MY GOD. Hello!" she smiled happily

"I'm Harry styles. And you are?" I asked

"Katie. And I know who you are. You're from the band One Direction. I'm a really big fan. So is my sister. Actually it's her birthday in two days and that's why I'm here to pick up and order. OH MY GOD IM RAMBLING. So sorry" she said blushing

"Oh god no. It's fine. I think it's very cute" I grinned at her flashing my dimples

"Oh…well…umm…it was nice meeting you." She said as she took out her wallet to pay for the order.

"Let me" I said taking out mine.

"Oh no I couldn't" she insisted.

"Please, I want to" I said smiling at her

I paid for the order and I walked her outside to her car.

"It was certainly nice meeting you today Harry. My sister is not going to believe this. Thank you for paying by the way" she grinned.

"It was nice meeting you too, and don't even mention it." I said smiling back

"By the way. I'm going to be in town for a few days. Is there a chance we could… You know maybe hang out?" I asked

"Um yea of course, sure. Here's my number" she wrote it down on a piece of paper that she took out of her bag."

"Thank you" I said and I gave her a hug. "Bye Katie"

"Bye Harry" and with that said she got in the car.

I went back inside the bakery and found Lou sitting at a table trampled by some girls.

"Ladies, ladies. Trying to get through here" I said.

"So…the brown haired girl huh?" he asked

I smiled at him.

"No more Larry Stylinson then?" he asked with a pout.

"You know I would never cheat on you Boo Bear" I laughed.

We got in the car and went home. My mind drifting to the beautiful girl with the long brown hair.


	6. Being sick is not always a bad thing

Chapter 6

Victories' POV

Well this was just darling wasn't it? I was sick. Id caught the flu and now I was lying in bed in Gemma's room. There was a light knock on the door and as it opened it revealed a smiley Anne with soup and orange juice in her hands.

"Morning dear. How are you feeling?" she asked

"Morning Anne, I'm feeling the same" I told her.

"I made you some soup. It'll make you feel better. Or so we hope." She said passing me the soup.

"Thank you so much and I'm so sorry. I really don't want to be a burden in any way." I said to her

"Nonsense, dear. You're not a burden. You can't help being sick. And I don't mind. It makes me feel better taking care of you" she smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Anne. You're an amazing person" I said smiling back at her.

"Oh thank you dear. I'll let you rest. The boys will come up in a little bit." She said and closed the door.

I hated being sick. I couldn't sing or go out or have any fun. There were five knocks on the door. The boys.

"Come in" I said my voice sounding as hoarse as ever.

"Morning sunshine" said Lou

"Morning" I grumbled through the blanket.

"Why so sad eh?" he asked

"OH I DON'T KNOW LOU. WHY WOULD I BE SAD?" I said sarcastically.

"Umm your cat died?" he asked

"No. First of all I hate cats. And if I had one it would've been dead long ago." I replied

Harry let out a gasp.

"Don't say you hate cats around Harry. He'll get a heart attack" said Liam.

I pulled my head out of the covers. I probably looked like Godzilla. But who cares. The boys have seen me in a worst manner.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked turning to Zayn.

"Oi, why you always turn to me?" he said.

"Gimme the mirror Zayn." I replied with a pout.

"OH fine. Here you go." He said handing me his compact mirror with the name Zayn on it.

"You got a new one. Custom made? Someone is not vain at all." I said while looking into the mirror

"Oh shush" he said.

I looked at my reflection. I didn't look half bad. Aside from the tree-branch hair and the puffy eyes.

"So we were thinking of going to a restaurant in town. Do you wanna come?" asked Niall.

"Ehh, I kind of can't. I'm sick and I look like a dog." I said.

"No you don't. You look fine" said Liam. I smiled

"Thanks but I'll say no this time. Bring me something back ehh?" I smiled at them batting my eyelashes.

"Sure thing love" yelled Louis.

_30 minutes later_

The house was empty. Or so I thought. I went downstairs to get a drink and sitting there on the couch was Zayn.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Watching TV" he replied

"No shit Sherlock. I mean why aren't you with the boys?" I asked.

"Oh that. I didn't want to go. I want feeling well" he said

"Oh, well I hope you haven't caught anything from me." I said

"No I'm sure it's nothing. "He said smiling.

"Well wutchu watching?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's some funny show." He replied

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure why not. What movie should we watch?" he asked

Lemme see" I got up and went to the TV table. I looked through the movies. Love actually …of course. The Notebook….A walk to remember. I stopped. My favourite movie.

"How about this one?" I asked holding the movie up.

"Sure, whichever you want?" he said.

I put the movie in and settled down next the Zayn. He wrapped the blanket around me and I cuddled next to him. This felt nice. I felt happy.

By the time the movie ended, I was in tears and Zayn had his arms around me.

"Oh my god. That was THE saddest movie I have ever seen." I said through my tears.

"I know. It really was." He said "And you're crying" he replied with a smirk on his face.

No one had seen me cry. Except for Genn and now Zayn too.

"You don't ever speak of this. It was a very sad movie. Anyone would cry. I mean were you even watching." Replied

"Oh yes. I think I got a little teary eyed at the end there. What was that quote …' Love is like the wind. You can't see it, but you can feel it" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh hush up you arse" I said punching his arm slightly "Any girl would kill to find a guy like Landon, too bad they don't exist anymore." I said sighing.

"That's not true" he said

"Yes it is. Nowadays all guys are dicks" I told him. He turned to look at me. His eyes a dark brown color, a difference from his usually amber colored ones.

"That is not true and you know it. Not every guy is like that." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. It looked like they practically swallowed me whole.

"Umm- yea-you're right. But the ones who aren't dicks are really rare." I replied with a sigh.

"That's not fair. Just because one guy hurt you, doesn't mean everyone is like him" he told me.

"What? I never said that. "I said

"Oh come on. Why else would you think that all guys are dicks unless you've been hurt by one in the past?" he said coolly.

I was so mad, because he was right. I had been hurt. I was 16 and my boyfriend Jake had cheated on me with this whore from our school. I had just started my career and I wasn't really home half the time. He said he couldn't wait for me when I caught him and that whore making out in the school front yard. I had gone there so it would be a surprise but when I saw them sucking faces I went up to her. Dragged her by her hair and smacked her across the face. Kicked him the balls and walked away. Hadn't talked to him ever since. He never even said sorry.

"Toire…are you ok…hello? Earth to Torie." Zayn said.

"Umm yea sorry." I said snapping back to reality.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it "he apologized.

"No its fine. You were completely right." I sighed and I told him the story.

"Oh I'm so sorry Torie. I really did not know. That guy was a complete dick. I would never do that to a girl." He said.

"I know, you're a good guy Zayn. " I got up from the couch and looked at the time. 6:00. Where were the guys? Oh well. I went to the fridge and took out a coke.

"Want one?" I yelled at Zayn.

"Sure. Thanks" he said

I went over to the couch and handed the Coke to him. Just then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door.

"HELLO" yelled the boys.

"Hey guys." I smiled brightly

"WELL, WELL, WELL. Look who's all better now?" said Lou grinning.

"I am a lot better" I said smiling. "Must've been that soup that Anne made me" I replied

"I'm sure that's what it was." Said Liam, looking at Zayn, who was on the couch looking at the TV, not paying any attention to us.

I just shook my head.


	7. Kisses

Chapter 7

Zayn's POV.

This girl was gonna be the end of me. She honestly doesn't know how much I just want to pin her up against the wall and kiss her till I can't breathe no more. But I obviously cannot do that because she is my friend. And friends don't do that kind of stuff. She had gone through so much stuff in her life. Sure she was that crazy party girl. But was she really any different?

"Heyyyy Zaynerr" said Liam sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey man. What's up?" I said.

"Niall ate all my food. And took my milkshake." He said with a pout on his face.

"Well, he is Niall, after all." I said laughing

"Heard that" Niall said as he walked through the door.

"Hey you guys even bring me anything?" I said

"We did. But Niall ate it on the way home" Liam said

I glared at Niall. He smiled

"So did YOU have a good time" Niall asked

"Um, yea sure. Me and Torie watched a movie. It was fun." I said

"Mhhmmm I'm sure" said Niall.

I glared at him once more.

"When are you gonna tell her that you're practically in love with her?" Niall said.

"Shut up Niall, I'm not in love with her. She's my friend."

"Sure dude. Whatever you say."

Victories POV

"When are you gonna tell her that you're practically in love with her?" I heard Niall say.

Then Zayn "Shut up Niall, I'm not in love with her. She's my friend."

"Sure dude. Whatever you say." Niall again.

"And plus, she doesn't feel the same way" Zayn said in a sad tone.

"Look at this love-sick puppy. So...whos the lucky girl?" I said walking into the room.

Zayn looked like he was gonna pass out. His usually tan skin turned an ugly shade of white. What did I do?

"No one really. Niall is just being an arse." Said Liam.

Hmmmm suspicious Victorie is suspicious. Whats going on here?

"Oh come one. Whats her name? What does she look like? Is she hot? I bet she is. You seem pretty whipped." I said plopping myself on the couch next to Zayn,poking him on the ribs.

"No one. Now stop asking questions." Zayn said angrily.

"Someones got a stick up their arse.I was just wondering. Don't gotta be a dick about it."I huffed.

"Youre right. Im sorry. Its just that, I don't know. I mean I don't really like this girl or anything. Cause shes my friend." He said

"Friends can be lovers." I said.

"Can they?" he asked turning to look at me. Damn those beautiful eyes framed by full eyelashes. Wait what? Where did that come from.

"Yea I mean. Lets say you tell this girl, and she feels the same way. What if it actually worked out. " I said looking back at him,hoping my eyes looked half as mesmerizing as his.

"And what if she doesn't?" he asked,his eyes full of concern.

"So you do like her?" I said smirking.

"Would it be such a bad thing if I did?" he asked half-smiling.

"Of course not. I mean im sure any girl would be lucky to have you in her life." I said not even realizing that Niall and Liam had deserted us a long time ago. Maybe they couldn't handle these heart-to-heart convos.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah really. Youre a great guy. Different. Good different. You seem like the type of guy who knows how to treat a girl." I said. Suddenly our faces got closer.

"Youre just saying that" he said bitting his lip. Why did that give me the slight urge to kiss him I have no idea. He was good-looking. Hell he was sexy. But he was my friend. And friends don't have the urge to kiss friends. Now I knew what he felt like.

"Im really not. Youre an amazing guy and honestly out of the five guys I think youre the most datable." I said winking at him. Oh yeah thats fine too Zayn, just stare into my soul like that. Its fine. God, the urge to just grab him by the neck and bite his luscious lips was killing me. And there he goes biting them again. What was I thinking. Stop Victorie you cannot possibly be thinking this. Zayn is your friend. You cannot kiss friends and bite their lips. Heck I didn't even care. And with him staring at me like that even thinking was getting harder. And what happened next was a big blur.

Lips colliding slowly. And moving faster and faster. Hands on his raven hair. My hands. Gripping down to the back of his neck. His hands on my face. Moving slowly down to my ribs and then my me closer. Our tounges fighting for dominance. I would not let him win tho. So he backed down. As we fell on the couch, him on his back, me on top of him his hands went down my back straight to my ass. Kinky little guy wasn't he.

And then we heard someone clear their throat. WHAT NOW


	8. Feelings

Chapter 8

Still Victories POV

Lifting my head I slowly looked over the couch to see a very smiley Louis with Harry by his side. Snickering. I slowly got off Zayn as "Larry" moved closer to us. This was bad. BAD BAD BAD BAD. Of all the people that could've caught us it had to be these two. Id never be able to live this down.I looked over at Zayn whos hair was ruffled and messy. Sex hair. His lips puffy and pink. Oh god that looks attractive.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Hazza, do you see this? What is the meaning of it all?" Louis asked turning to us.

"Oh I have no kind of activities were these two involved in while our backs were turned?" Harry said faking a gasp. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, well. " Zayn started saying only to be cut off by Louis.

"Save it little one. As the older one I demand a band meeting. NOW" he said.

"LIAM, room. Now" yelled harry.

"Whats going on?" said Liam and Niall in unison.

"Me and Hazza here have caught these two younglings preforming some obscure activities." Said Louis sounding like master Yoda or whatever you call it.

"GODDAMIT Lou. We were kissing . Its not like you walked in on us during intercourse" I screamed.

Niall and Liams eyebrows shot up.

" Oh im sure you both would like that. The intercourse I mean. But since you already revealed your secret so soon then I suggest you explain yourself youngling #1." He said smirking.

" Bugg off Lou-eh. We were kissing. That's it." Said Zayn.

"About time too."said Niall.

"Tell me about it mate. It's about time they jumped each other's bones." Said Liam.

"Ok well then. You were kissing. Are you an item now?" said Harry.

Me and Zayn looked at each other. "We don't know" we said in unison.

"While you figure that out me and the boys are going to sleep." Said Louis." Don't do anything crazy now" he said winking as he closed the door behind him. Anne still hadn't arrived and Gemma was on a date with her boyfriend. And with the boys at the bungalow we had the whole house to ourselves.

"Well. That was something" I said hesitantly.

"Which part?" he said winking at me.

"Hmmmm…most of it." I said. Getting closer to him.

"Youre beautiful" he said. His face close to mine. His breath tickling my ear.

" Thank you." I whispered to him.

"My pleasure" he said brushing his lips along my jaw.

"I bet it is" I said chuckling.

"It deffinetly is" He said laughing.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair. What beautiful hair it was.

"You know we have to talk about it, eventually. "I said.

"Eventually is not now." He said capturing my lips in his. Those luscious lips. Big and perfect. I gently bit down on his bottom one rolling it between my teeth.I felt like I was floating.

"Do *kiss* you *kiss* wanna watch *kiss* another movie?"he asked.

"Sure. What movie?" I asked trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"THE NOTEBOOK." He said grinning.

"You like seeing me cry don't you Malik." I said pouting.

"Never. And don't call me Malik,Toire." He said kissing me once again

"Ill call you whatever I want. Now put the movie on" I said taking my place on the came and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and snuggled me closer.

"Toire" he said halfway through the movie.

"Hmm"

" I was wondering…" he started

"Yes?"

"You know since we've made our feelings pretty clear and everything. Would you wanna go on a date sometime?" he asked shyly.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. God they were breath-taking. Almost forgot what I was gonna say.  
>"Of course I'll go on a date with you." I said and reached up to kiss him.<p>

"I could get used to this." He said

"Tell me about it." I said smiling.

This was the start of something beautiful. I could feel it.


	9. 2 hours earlier

Chapter 9

Harrys POV(2 hours earlier)

"Hello Katie?" I asked on the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked.

"Hey Katie. It's Harry. We met at the bakery." I said.

"Oh, hey Harry. How are you?" she said sounding surprised.

"I'm good thanks. I was wondering if you'd wanted to grab a coffee tomorrow, if you're free." I said sounding hopeful.

"Yea of course. I would love too. Where do you want to meet up?" she asked.

"At the bakery at around 2. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes. That's perfect. I'll meet you there. Bye Harry"

"Bye Katie."

I smiled. I was gonna meet the beautiful girl again. And I was very happy.


	10. I dont remember anything

Chapter 10

Zayns POV

I woke up that morning with a big smile on my face. I turned and looked at the beautiful girl next to me. Victorie. Wow she look gorgeous in the morning. Not wanting to wake her I slowly removed my arm. That didn't work because she opened her eyes.

"Don't. Im comfortable" she said. Who was I to object?

"Morning sunshine." I said

"Mmm" she said smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"How about that thing you suggested last night?" she said.

"Hmmm I don't remember suggesting anything. I don't know what youre talking about."I said playing dumb. I, of course, had already planned everything out in my head. I would take her for a picnic then we would go for a walk on the would require taking the car but im sure she wouldn't mind.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Zayn, you should take me out on a date." She said.

"Well since you asked" I said.

She then attacked me with her whole body. Falling on top of me,her hair all over her face.

"Oh really. Are you sure im the one who asked?" she said playfully.

"Nope. I asked. And you agreed. And I couldn't be happier." I said looking into her eyes. God they were beautiful.

"That's what I thought pretty boy." She said kissing me gently.

"Guys. Hi nice to see you again. " at the door stood a shocked looking Gemma who was still wearing last nights clothes. Meaning she slept over her boyfriends house. Torie slowly got off and straightened out her hair.

"Hey Gemm. Whats up?" I said.

"Nothing much,but I cant seem to say the same for you." She said giggling.

"Yea. Kinda happened ya know" said Toire.

"Im happy for you if youll excuse me I have to go get changed. And please keep the face sucking to a minimum." She said.

"God why does that always happen" groaned Toire.

"I honestly don't know." I said laughing. "Lets go get ready. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Indeed we do my friend." She said kissing my cheek as she went towards the room.

I watched her sway her hips and I silently prayed that we would last. I really liked her. A lot.


	11. Lunch Date

Chapter 11

Harrys POV

It was 1:48 and I was at the bakery waiting for Katie. I was really happy that Katie had accepted my invitation. I watched her as she came through the door wearing a striped knitted sweater and a black coat, khakis, and brown ankle boots, her brown hair falling in waves. She looked so beautiful. I cant believe I would be thinking about a girl I just met like this.

"Hello Harry." She greeted me smiling, sitting on the seat in front of me.

"Hello, Love" I said smiling back at her.

"Thank you for inviting me here. That was nice of you." She said

"You're welcome. Thank you for accepting. I really want to get to know you."

"Well I'm here." She said

And we started talking and talking and talking for the next 2 hours. She was such an interesting person. And by the time that it turned dark her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered it. "Yeah mum. I'm at the bakery. Yes mum. What? What do you mean they bailed? How are we going to find someone in such a short time. Ok mum. Bye. I love you"

"What's wrong love?" I asked

"The party entertainment bailed. We don't have anyone to preform for the girls. This is gonna be the worst birthday party for Lindsay." She said.

"Umm, maybe I can help. What if One Direction preformed at Lindsays birthday party? And Victorie Walker would make a guest appreance. Would Lindsay like that?" I asked.

She looked at me wide eyed, her mouth in the shape of an O. "I cant ask you to do that. Its too much." She said.

"Well youre not asking me now are you love? I volunteer. And im sure the boys and Vic wouldn't mind." I said.

"That would be amazing. Are you sure Harry?" she said.

"Im positive." I assured her grinning.

"Wow. Umm,I don't know what to say. Thank you. Lindsay is gonna be so happy." She said.

"No problem love. I should get you home now, no?" I said.

"Yeah, we should go." She said.

We got on the car as she told the driver directions. As we pulled up to her house she turned to me.

"Thank you. Today was Amazing Harry. Thank you so so much." She said smiling softly.

"You're very welcome dear. The pleasure was mine." I said. I looked at her eyes which were so preety,shining with happiness. And then I leaned in, pressing my lips softly against a while we both pulled away.

"Goodnight Harry." She said.

"Goodnight Katie. Ill text you to let you know what the boys say." I told her.

"Thank you. Bye." She said.

I watched her walk to the front porch. Open the door, turn to smile at me one last time and then went inside.

I told the driver to go with the hugest grin on my face. I was so happy. Happier than I'd been in a while.


	12. The Text

Chapter 12

Victories POV

"You ready love?" zayn asked.

"Just a second. Almost don't." I said fumbling in my bag looking for my blue bow that would complete my outfit. I was wearing a blue sweater with red hearts, red skirt, red tights, blue uggs and a red bracelet along with my blue bow that I just found.

"How do I look?" I asked coming out of the room.

"Gorgeous. Come on the car is waiting." He said taking my hand.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going so I just went along with him. We got in the car and he gave the driver a nod. I turned to look at him.

"So where art thou taking me oh dear sire? Are you like going to take me to a dark alley and rape me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Toire dear, it's not rape if you like it, and we both know you would. But just to clear your mind, no I'm not taking you to a dark alley to rape you." He said.

"Well then where are we going?" I asked pouting.

"You're not too keen on surprises are you?" I shook my head

"I'm still not telling you, and yes you can pout all you want." He said.

I let out a huff and turn my head to the window.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You'll love this, I promise." He said.

I still had my head turned.

"Ok then, I'll have to resort to my last method of getting you to stop being mad." He said smirking tickling my sides gently. I jumped as I felt his hands on my sides.

"Zayn, STOP" I said giggling.

"NEVER" he said continuing to tickle me. I was completely breathless at this point and laughing my ass off.

"OK OK, I'm not mad. I won't ask any questions." I said finally giving up.

"Good." He said kissing me gently. And then more heavily and passionately. I giggled as he moved to my neck, finding a ticklish spot and kissing it repeatedly.

"So how long is it going to take us to get there?" I said grabbing on to his jacket collar pulling him closer.

"I thought you said no more questions." He said.

"Hey, this could benefit us both." I said kissing the spot below his ear earning a moan from Zayn.

"Mmmm, maybe about an hour and a half." He said.

"Good" I said smirking moving down to his neck and then up to his lips again.

"Mmmm" was all he could manage.

2 hours later.

3rd persons POV

Victorie stepped out of the car into the golden sand. She took of her shoes and looked at Zayn.

"Surprise" he said.

He went to the trunk of the car and took out all the needed materials. He spoke to the driver for a few second at turned back to Vic, who was looking at the soft waves of the ocean. He took her hand and led her to a patch in the sand where they settled down. He laid down all the things he had in his hand and sat down, motioning for her to join him.

"This is nice." She said.

"Yeah. Our first official date."

She let out a giggle. They started talking and talked for 2 hours straight. It all felt so normal and nice.

"I have to run to the bathroom. Do you mind? Its right over there if you need to go too." He motioned to a small bulding in the distance.

"No you go I'll be fine." She smiled up at him.

"Alright babe, I won't be long." He said.

She stared at the sky making out shapes from the clouds. It was an unusually sunny day for England but she was glad. Then suddenly she heard a buzzing sound. A phone. Zayn's phone. He had gotten a message. She knew it was wrong to look but she did it anyway. It wasn't to invade his privacy but just to make sure that it wasn't an emergency or anything like that.

_(1) New Message From: Perrie ___

_Hey babe,_

_Hope you're ok. I miss you so much. I talked to management and they said that we could make our relationship public. FINALLY. Call me. I love you. –Perrie_


	13. Car ride home

Chapter 13

3rd persons POV

Victorie stared at the phone. What did this mean? Was this Perrie from Little Mix? She had heard a rumor about her and Zayn dating but she thought it was just that, a rumor. She quickly dropped the phone on the blanket and stood on her elbows waiting for Zayn. He soon arrived looking at her.

"You ok babe?" he said.

"You've got a text. " she said gloomily.

He took his phone and checked the message. He looked at her.

"Did you read this?" he asked.

"Yes" she simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was an emergency. I guess it wasn't" she said.

He fumbled with his phone for a while then turned to her.

"Torie, it's not what you think – " he started but she cut him off.

"I want to go home. Now. " She said.

"Torie please look at me. It really isn't what you think" he started again.

"I think I made myself clear enough when I said I wanted to go home." She said with a venomous tone.

"Alright then."

They got in the car silently. She sat on the other side of the seat, near the window. The car had been silent for about half an hour when he finally spoke.

"Are you going to let me explain?" he asked.

"Go ahead. It won't make any difference though. And you really shouldn't be explaining anything to me. It's not as if I'm your girlfriend or anything like that."

He stared at her. He had screwed up.

"Torie please"

"Don't call me Torie. My name is Victorie. You can call me Vic or Victorie. Not Torie" she fired at him.

"…Torie… please listen alright. There is nothing going on between me and Perrie. We dated a while back and we broke up and the thing is she still thinks we're together. We're not. I do not feel anything for her. It's you who I like not Perrie. And the management had been trying to set up a publicity stunt so it could look like we were still together but I kindly denied. But she still insist. I'll call her Torie, let her know that there is nothing going on between us. I'll do it right now." He said.

Victorie had remained silent throughout the whole thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said. He nodded.

"Do you by any chance think I'm retarded? I told you once and I'm going to tell you again. You don't have to explain anything to me because I am not your girlfriend." She spat at him and then fell silent again. He let out a huff and sat back on the seat.

He screwed it all up. Everything. Goddam he was so stupid. It was all Perrie's fault. That Bitch


	14. Is it because

Chapter 14

Victories POV

Why was I so mad? I wasn't his girlfriend. So I shouldn't be mad. But I was. I was furious. I wanted to punch a wall, or two. I got out of the car and ran to the opened door. I stormed inside past Louis.

"Whoa there buddy. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"In the room." I said.

"Sorry babe but Gemma is in there with her boyfriend and I'm sparing you the embarrassment. Tell Louis what happened. You seem furious." He said.

"Do I? And nothing happened. I'm fine really." I said way too quickly.

He nodded, and then turned to Zayn who had just walked in.

"Oi mate, what did you do to her?" Louis asked Zayn.

"I got a message from Perrie and she saw it and now she refuses to speak to me." He explained.

"Whoa, Perrie still bugging you mate? I thought you guys broke up." Louis said.

"We did. But she's bugging me about that publicity stunt I told you about." He said.

"Then why isn't this one talking to you?" Louis said pointing to me.

"Because she thinks that I'm cheating on her or something." He said

"In order for you to be cheating on me you'd have to be my boyfriend. And you're not him are you? So therefore you're not cheating on me." I said.

"Then why you mad then?" he asked.

"Because…" I started after realizing that I shouldn't be mad. He wasn't my boyfriend. But then again he did kiss me. Doesn't that count for something?

"Umm, I'm going to go somewhere… that's not…umm…here." Louis said standing up.

"Answer my question Torie." Zayn said again.

"I don't know why I'm mad ok, I just am." I turned to look at his face. Damn those beautiful eyes. They were my weakness. I turned my head.

"Is it because I'm not your boyfriend?" he asked softly.

I just kept my head seeming very interested in the couch fabric at the moment.

"Torie, look at me, please." I turned my head to look at him "I really, really like you ok. There is nothing going on between me and Perrie. So with that said, Victorie, would you please be my girlfriend?" he smiled that crooked smile and I just had the urge to snog him senseless.

"Yes." I moved closer to him smiling.

"So, I take it as in you're not mad anymore?" he said inching closer.

"That's right." I smiled.

"Good." He said closing the gap between us, his lips found mine and my arms went around his neck, his resting on my hips.

"I'm sorry for making you mad." He said against my lips.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." I said.

"GUUYSSSS, take it to the bedroom. PLEASE" a shrieking Louis said.

"We would, but we don't want to disturb Gemma and her boyfriend." I said.

"Too much information." Harry said walking in with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so smiley about, Curly?" Zayn said.

"Well I was out for coffee with this girl. She's really nice and sweet and hot. And her sister's birthday is in 2 days and her entertainment bailed. So I volunteered One Direction and the oh so amazing Victorie Walker to perform." He said.

"So will you guys do it? Please?" he said pouting.

"If this girl means so much to you I'll do it." I said.

"Sure mate." Said Zayn.

"You know I'll do anything for you Harreh, even though you break my heart." Louis said jokingly.

"And I'm sure Niall and Liam would do it too." Zayn said.

"Alright thanks guys. You're the best. Gotta go call Katie now and tell her." He said standing up.

"Well Whoopty Doo, everyone is happy. My work here is done. Superman out." Said Louis going after Harry.

I started laughing.

"You know I never did thank you for the amazing picnic today. It was so sweet. Thank you" I said smiling at Zayn.

"You're welcome love. Anything for you." He said leaning in to give me a kiss.


	15. FIN

Chapter 15

Liam's POV

Well, 2 more days and the tour would start back up again. The week had gone by so fast. We were going to perform for Harry's friend today. It was gonna be fun. Performing for a small audience, making them happy. I loved doing that. I watched as Vic came down the stairs. She looked pretty in Black and gold dress with some gold shoes. She also had some bangles on and some feather earrings. Zayn was looking at her as though she was water in a dessert. They were so cute together. Which of course made me miss Danielle.

"Come on then lads and lady." Louis said opening the car door for us.

We all got in. When we arrived at her house we went through the back door. Then it was time to sing. As WMYB started playing I got this rush that I always get and then the girls saw us and they started screaming. It was so refreshing to see the fans, and such young ones. We finished the song and then went to meet the girls. We gave them autographs and took pictures with them. They were all so adorable. We sand Happy Birthday to the birthday girl, Lindsay, who was too stunned to speak. Then Harry talked to Katie for a while and then it was time to leave.

"This was fun guys." I said.

"Yeah, the little girls were so adorable." Vic said smiling.

We went back to the house and Anne had cooked everyone dinner. We ate and then went out to talk and sit around the fire. I had so much fun this week and tomorrow we were going to leave.

"I'm gonna miss it here" Vic said.

"Me too." Agreed Zayn who was sitting next to her.

"Well, you guys are welcome to come back anytime." Said Anne.

We stayed up for a while then we went to sleep. The next morning we started getting ready and as 2 hours passed the car showed up to pick us up.

"Hurry up you lazy bums." Niall yelled from downstairs. We said goodbye to everyone and got in the car.

"I can honestly say that was probably the best week of my life." Victorie said grinning.

"Well now it's all work, work, work and screaming fans." I said.

"Do you guys think your fans will hate me?" Vic asked.

"I don't think so babe. Most of them are really nice. You'll be fine. They'll love you." Zayn reassured her.

"Oi, Harry, what happened to that girl, Katie?" Niall asked.

"I've got her number and we're gonna Skype and text each night. I really like her so I'm going to try and make it work." Harry said.

"Good for you Hazza. Good for you."I said patting his back.

This had been a good week.

FIN


End file.
